dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Pig/Werepig
) |damage = 40 |drops = ×2 |attackPeriod = 2 |attackRange = 3 |walkSpeed = 3 |runSpeed = 7 |sanitydrain = -100/min |spawnFrom = ( ) |spawnCode = Cannot be spawned "moonpig" ( ) }} Werepigs are hostile mobs that Pigs and Guardian Pigs can transform into during a full moon or after a Pig eats 4 pieces of meat-based Monster Foods ( ). A typical Werepig will transform back into a normal Pig after 4 game hours (shorter for Guardian Pigs) of being a Werepig or at the start of the next day, whichever comes first. Like most Monsters, they are hostile and will attack anything nearby (including other Pigs). Werepigs will stop to eat any Food on the ground and will produce Manure if they eat Fruits or Vegetables. Unlike normal Pigs, they will also eat raw Mandrakes. When killed, they drop 2 pieces of Meat and 1 Pig Skin. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill all varations of Pigs when playing with characters who have a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Werepigs take 2 blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen and 3 Sleep Darts to be put to sleep. Tips * If the player has enough Monster Foods, more resources can be gained by killing Werepigs instead of normal Pigs. Give one Monster Meat to a Pig and lead it out of the Pig Village. Then give it three more Monster Meats to make it turn. Naughtiness will not be gained for killing Werepigs. * A Werepig can be used to convert stacks of Petals or other unwanted Vegetables to Manure as it will eat through a whole stack in one sitting without chasing anything. * A Werepig pack is dangerous. It is advised that one stays away from Pig Villages during the night of the full moon (even if it means leaving the player's base). If one wants to kill a Werepig (or to simply see one), it is best to use the alternative method by feeding a normal Pig Monster Meats during the day. * A Werepig will run against walls without destroying them if there's food across from the walls. Putting a non-spoiling edible item like Rot out of their reach lets one build walls around Pigs without having to worry about their full moon rampages. * In Don't Starve Together, Pigs have a chance to turn into a Werepig when they are haunted by a Ghost Character. * Feeding a werepig with 18 (27 in ) raw Red Caps will kill the werepig. Trivia * A Werepig will retain any hat item given to them before transformation. If killed, it will drop that item, similar to a Pig. * It was once possible to easily kill a Werepig during its transformation phase before it had a chance to attack, since it would stop to howl before beginning its assault, giving the player ample time to land many hits. This is no longer possible as Werepigs will now instantly transform when hit. * In Don't Starve Together, prior to May 8th, 2016 update, haunted Werepigs could get stuck in panic mode. Bugs * If there has been a full moon since the last time the player has entered or exited a cave, any Pigs following them will turn into Werepigs when the player switches levels. This is due to the world's time needing to catch up on the new level, and ultimately passing through the missed full moon. To prevent this, the player has to change levels alone initially, then have the Pig follow through. Gallery Werepig_Transform.gif|A transforming Pig. Werepig.jpg|A Werepig howling. Frozen Werepig.PNG|A frozen Werepig. Sleeping Werepig.png|Putting a Werepig to sleep using the pan flute. Werepigs Pursuing Werebeaver.png|The Werebeaver being chased by Werepigs. Werepig-eating.png|Werepig going through a stack of Berries - the player is safe standing near it and can even hit it once without being attacked back. Werepig running.png|Werepig ignoring Wilson and running towards food on the ground. Werepig Football Helmet.jpg|A Werepig wearing a Football Helmet. Moonrock Werepig.png|A Moonrock Werepig in Don't Starve Together. Moon_Stone_Werepigs_Trailer.jpg|A group of Werepigs spawned by the Moon Stone event, as seen in the A New Reign: Part 1 trailer. Don't Starve Promo 2.png|A Werepig along other monsters chasing Wilson in a promotional image. Art Stream 95 Werepig.png|A Werepig as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 95. ru:Свин-оборотень pl:Świniołak vi:Lợn Sói Category:Monsters Category:Sanity Loss Category:Nocturnals Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Periodic Threat Category:Surface Creatures